Outward Bound
by Mamoo
Summary: Ike leaves for new lands and on the way learns that his angel has been in front of him the entire time. New chapter up, I'm on a buzz, so they're coming thick and fast! Chapter 5 changed the rating to M. That should get some traffic .
1. Following

**Hey people its me again. My second fanfic, eh? (Technically its my third, I wrote a complete train wreck or a Zelda fanfic and have disowned and discontinued the project). Anyway, read, review and most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

**Outward Bound**

**By Mamoo**

Sunrise. Mia's favorite time of day, when she could just be alone and herself. No one watching or judging her. These thoughts going through her head made her think of what it would be like to live alone, not as part of a company as she now was. She couldn't say she was dissatisfied with her lifestyle, she enjoyed it thoroughly. But she had to wonder.

"Enough sitting around." She said to herself, and got up. She put on her usual outfit of an orange dress, dark blue leggings and detached black sleeves and headed outside with her sword in hand, hoping to find the only other person who was insane enough to be out at dawn. She knew exactly where to find him, a secret training ground only the two of them knew about. She walked off in the direction of the spring, adamant that Ike would be there, but he wasn't.

"That's weird, he's always out here ready to train with me, I guess I'll go and see if he's in his room." Mia thought aloud.

When she arrived at Ike's room she noticed the door was ajar. She knocked twice and upon receiving silence as a reply, entered the room to see it completely devoid of an occupant. All of Ike's belongings had gone. The only thing out of place was a small slip of parchment on the bed. Mia walked over to it and began to whisper the message to herself.

"My darling sister. If you are reading this then you may have figured out that I am gone. I have left to discover new lands. Be strong, I will always have you in my heart. Ike." Mia felt a tear come to her eye, partly from the knowledge of Ike leaving for good, and partly from the words he left Mist.

Suddenly a single thought conquered her mind, she had to find Ike. Mia left the note and ran to her room, hurriedly gathering a few essential belongings. She ran for the stables and grabbed a spare horse. She was glad that she knew how to ride a horse, after all, she was certain that Ike was riding one. Gladly she realised that Ike would be riding at a slower pace than her. She also knew exactly where he was headed, Daein. She remembered him telling her that he would like to visit Hataray one day, and she knew that was where he would be going.

* * *

**There we go first chapter. Sorry its a bit short, long writing is just not one of my strong points. Anyways, the next chapter will be Ike-centric and then I hope to get them together shortly.**


	2. The court of Daein

**Chapter two is mainly an Ike chapter with some Mia at the end, remember to R&R. **

* * *

His mind was wandering, wandering to her. The thought of her warmed his heart in the piercing cold of Daein's winter. He longed to feel her warm skin against his, her perfect hands interlocked with his. He wanted to play with her hair and for her to play with his. He wanted to feel her lips on his. He looked back and knew. He wanted her.

"You idiot. Just keep going." Ike told himself as he spurred his horse onwards. He knew he wanted her, but the thought of returning to find that she didn't want him , he knew that if that happened, he would break in two. He decided a long time ago that being uncertain about her feelings was a lot better than being certain that she held none for him, or even worse that she held them for someone else.

Arriving at Daein keep was a welcome break from the cold for Ike, he knew he would be welcome there. For that matter he knew that he would be welcome anywhere in Tellius. He made his way up the keep and the gate was immediately opened by the guards to let him in. As he walked through the castle's corridors a familiar voice rang out from behind him.

"Ike?" He turned round at the mention of his name to see Micaiah standing before him, wearing her royal attire.

"Your majesty." Ike said, bowing courteously.

"Oh, stop it Ike, I know you hate that sort of thing and so do I!" Micaiah exclaimed with a preceding huff.

"You do?"

"Of course, you should remember that I was born and raised in the slums."

"Ah, yes, forgive me."

"For Ashera's sake, Ike what did I just say!" Micaiah scolded.

Ike heard footsteps coming from a nearby corridor that Micaiah could see down but he couldn't.

"Darling, come and say hello to Ike!" Micaiah called down the corridor.

"Great, I haven't seen Sothe for a long time, I'm glad we can finally catch up."

"Umm...I'm not quite sure how to say this, but Sothe's dead." Micaiah looked at the floor and shuffled her feet at the arkward moment.

"Why? How?" Ike asked hastily.

"He was executed for high treason." Edward said as he rounded to corner and gave Micaiah a blatant kiss.

"But I thought he was your husband?" Ike directed his question straight at Micaiah who now had Edward's arm around her.

"He cheated on me, which around here is high treason." Micaiah stated uncomfortably.

"With who of you don't mind me asking?" Ike asked, a solemn look on his face.

"Empress Sanaki, I know, my own sister can you believe it!" Micaiah fumed.

"But then she discovered who she really cared for." Edward beamed, bringing a smile to Micaiah's face.

"Yes. We hope to have an heir in a few years time." Micaiah beamed back at her new husband.

"Oh, well I can't say I'm not happy for you two, but Sothe's death is a bit of a blow."

"I know this must be a difficult time for you, but if you need anything we would be happy to provide for you." Micaiah said bringing a small smile to Ike's previously solemn face.

"In fact, why don't you dine with us tonight!" Edward almost shouted, looking at Ike expectantly for an answer.

"I'd love to, but I am short on time." Ike said, his solemn expression returning.

"Oh, that's too bad." Edward's smile had been replaced with a disappointed expression.

"Don't look so down, Edward, I'll dine with you tonight." Micaiah said to her husband.

"And then what?" Edward asked seductively.

"Stop it you naughty man!" Micaiah beamed playfully, slapping his hand.

"Well, I have to go, but I hope to return again sometime and I'll dine with you then. Deal?" Ike asked with his hand out.

"Deal." Edward stretched his hand out to meet Ike's and shook it enthusiastically.

And with that Ike took to the stables to take his horse and himself out into the wilderness of the desert of death.

The next day. Micaiah woke early. She put on her royal clothing and stepped out of her bedroom.

"Excuse me lady Micaiah, a visitor to see you." The guard stated and Mia stepped out from behind him.

"Mia! What a pleasant surprise!" Micaiah said sleepily, rubbing an eye.

"It's good to see you too Micaiah, but I have business to attend too. Did Ike by any chance pass this way recently?"

"Yes he did, yesterday evening in fact. He is currently headed north, I think."

"Thank you so much!" Mia beamed, giving Micaiah a hug and sprinting to her horse.

* * *

**There you go, second chapter. R&R please. **


	3. In the desert

**I'm writing this the day after posting the first two chapters and I've just noticed that I forgot the disclaimer! Please don't sue me Nintendo! Anyway R&R as always and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fire Emblem for the last ****ing time!**

* * *

Ike halted his horse on the border of the desert, he noticed that it was mild due to the cold in Daein and the sweltering heat in the desert. He looked back at the mountains of Daein, he could see Nevassa as a small blob on the horizon. Ike realised that he was dawdling and kicked his horse which took him into the desert.

"Holy...It's pretty hot out here." He told himself as he took a swig from his water flask. Looking around, he knew that he had to go east, it was morning, so all he had to do was go in the direction of the sun. He kicked his horse again and it set off in the direction Ike pulled it to.

*****The next day*

"Please...Don't do this to me!" Ike screamed at his horse as it lay, exhausted and dehydrated, in the shade of a shrivelled tree. Ike pulled out his water flask and tried to quench the horses thirst. None came out. He rummaged around in his bag for more water, but he had none. Then it hit him, he had forgot to resupply himself in Nevassa. He slumped back against the tree, he knew he would die. Without his horse and without water he would never make it back to Daein or to Hataray.

The horses eyes closed and its breathing stopped, Ike looked at the corpse of the horse and began to cry.

"Why did I have to do this? I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Mia." He cried into his hands.

He cried for a few minutes and looked into the wilderness, the heat emanated from the sand creating a wavy ocean of air that teased Ike's mind. Suddenly he saw something, a horse was riding out of the haze. Ike recognised the rider instantly, it was her.

"Mia..." Ike gasped as attempted and failed to stand.

She kept on riding toward him, her signature smile causing him to melt inside.

"Wait a minute, oh no, no no no!" Ike shouted as he realised exactly who, or what was riding towards him, it was a mirage. His mind was playing all sorts of tricks on him as Ike's hope drained out of him.

"What's wrong Ike, are you tired?" Mia asked him as she dismounted from her horse.

"I know you're not Mia, you're just a mirage. Go away and leave me to die in peace."

"You think I'm a mirage, huh? Well then I'll just have to show you what I really am then." With that she bent down and kissed Ike..

"Mia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Ike cried and she pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Ike, I'm here with you now. You sound hoarse, don't you have any water with you?"

"No, I'm all out. I forgot to stock up in Daein."

"Silly you, here have some." Mia gave Ike a flask of water and he drank a few gulps.

"Thank you Mia" Ike said as he handed back the bottle.

"Still want to carry on?"

"No. No, I just want to go home."

"You do?"

"Of course." With this sentence Mia grinned and gave Ike a hug.

"I want to as well, Ike." She said as she released him.

"We'd better go before we die out here." Ike said as he stood up, full of energy.

"Yeah, you wanna take the reins?"

"Why not?" Ike let Mia up on the horse and then pulled himself up behind her. He reached around her to take the reins and Mia blushed slightly.

* * *

**Enjoyed that, did you? Please leave a review as it will motivate me to continue with this story. I was going to make them get it on (not sexually) in this chapter, but I decided to make you wait for it.**


	4. Their First Night pt 1

**Sorry about the massive gap between chapters, but it's your fault for not reviewing, I mean, two reviews! C'mon people, get reviewing if you want to see this story finished before you die! Anyway, here's your next undeserved chapter, enjoy and REVIEW IT!!!**

* * *

Ike led the horse south, down towards the mountains of Daein, which were still clearly visible against the flat horizon of the desert. He noticed his accomplice had her head lolled in what he assumed was a sleeping position, so he gently pulled her back so she was resting against his chest. He kept the horse walking towards the mountains as he stroked the hair of the woman he loved, come to think of it, he wasn't even sure of she loved him back. Although he figured that her following him almost to their graves was a pretty strong pointer as to how she felt.

Nearing the Daein border, Ike saw the sun setting against the blood red sky. He decided it was a good idea to stop, luckily, they were near a spot where the cold air from Daein met the warm air from the desert, resulting in a surprisingly mild climate.

"Hey, wake up sleepy." Ike whispered to Mia, who slowly lifted her head from his chest, blushing as she realised on what, or who, she had be slumbering for the past few hours.

"Ike, where are we?" She said, looking around to try and figure out where exactly they were, but to no avail.

"Just inside Daein, it's getting dark, we'd better set up camp before we can't see a thing."

"Alright Ike"

"Listen, I'm going to get a fire going, can you set up the tent?"

"Sure thing!" Mia bounced off, back to her usual chipperness.

Ike walked off into the forest to find some wood whilst Mia hauled a large bag from the back of the horse and dropped it on the ground. She then began to set up their sleeping quarters for the night.

Meanwhile, Ike was whistling the song that his mother always used to whistle whenever she did a tedious job, he never cared for the tune, but it always had a special place in his heart. As he returned with a couple of armfuls of wood, he noticed Mia sitting just inside an already erected tent, much to his surprise, he thought it would take a lot longer to put up.

"Wow, that was quick"

"Was it? Huh, I guess I'm just better than you a chores, eh, boss?"

"Oh."

"What's up boss?"

"You've stopped calling me by my name" Ike dropped the wood he was carrying and sat next to his companion.

"So?"

"It's nothing, but I just like it when you call me Ike."

"I can call you Ike if you want, Ike." Ike laughed at his companion and she let a small smile cross her lips.

"Well, I'd better get a fire started, can't sit here all day."

"All day won't be long at this rate, I'll start the fire while you go and get more wood, Ike."

"Sure thing Mia." With that Ike walked off in the opposite direction from his last collection, behind where they were sitting. He looked back to see Mia watching him leave, he gave a smile and a waved, and she returned the gesture.

Ike returned to see Mia sitting, cross-legged in from of a small fire, poking it with a stick.

"Well, that should be enough to last the night." He said as he dumped the new set of logs on top of the unused ones.

"Great, that means we won't have to get up again tonight!"

"Well, we will eventually."

"Haha Ike, very funny."

"It's true."

"Whatever." Mia sighed and stared into the blazing orange flames.

"Something on your mind, Mia?"

"Hmm...Oh, no it's just-"He interrupted her before she could continue, although she didn't know what she was going to say next.

"You know what? Don't worry, I'll not make you uncomfortable." She looked away from the flames and into his azure eyes, he looked lovingly into her emerald ones. She smiled at him and returned her gaze to the dancing fire.

* * *

Ike noticed Mia shivering as the cold night air drew around her, attacking her exposed thighs and shoulders.

"You OK?" He asked, concerned about her well-being.

"What? Um...Yeah, sure." Ike could see the mist her breath made as she made a feeble attempt to look like she was fine. He got up and walked to the horse, withdrawing a blanket from one of it's many bags and packs. He the proceeded to walk over to the shivering girl and place the blanket round her shoulders, sitting himself behind her with his legs either side.

"Thank you, Ike" Mia whispered as she drew the blanket around herself and leaned backwards into the man's broad chest.

"You're welcome" He replied, putting his arms round her as she pulled her knees up to her chin and turned so she could look into his ultramarine orbs. She noticed how he looked at her, she had seen it only a few times, and they were the most special moments they had shared in the time they'd known each other. She knew it was the gaze of a man in love.

"Ike, I..."

* * *

**Hahaha! Review if you want to see the next chapter soon! (If that doesn't do it I don't know what will.)**


	5. Their First Night pt2

**Here's the next chapter (oh bugger, forgot to put disclaimer in last chap) Please don't sue me Nintendo! I'll buy you a Callippo, wait, oh noes, please don't sue me, Callippo!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything to do with Nintendo or Callippo, apart from the single mini Callippo I just ate.**

* * *

"Ike, I-" Mia attempted to continue but was cut off by Ike's lips meeting hers, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He repayed the favour by putting both his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Ike, I love you." Mia broke the kiss from Ike and told him what she had wanted to since she first met him. He said nothing, instead he just gazed into her eyes whilst the world around the two lovers seemed to stop.

"I think I have my answer." She said seductively as she closed the short distance between their faces for another dose of Ike's special candy. They held their kiss for a good length of time, their tongues intertwining in a fervent waltz of passion.

"I love you too, Mia." Ike replied as he broke the kiss a second time.

"Follow me." Mia said suggestively as she walked into the tent and sat herself down on a makeshift bed of blankets. Ike entered the tent with a lit candle and placed it near the now closed entrance. The candle bathed the entire tent in a flickering orange glow. Ike sat himself down next to his lover and they just stared at each other for a few seconds before Ike place one had on Mia's far hip and one on her back, pulling her into a straddling position on top of him. Mia could feel his erect manhood beneath her groin, and slowly rubbed the tip against herself.

"Ike, you're so hard!" She exclaimed as she sat between his legs, unclasping the belt he used to hold his trousers up.

"You made it that way." Ike retorted, lifting his groin so she could pull down his trousers and underwear. "Now you have to deal with it."

"Have to? You make it sound like some sort of chore." Mia giggles as she rubbed his ball sack with one hand, at let the other caress the tip of his penis with.

"Ohhh...Mia, that feels so good." Mia smiled as she knew that Ike enjoyed what she was doing, she removed her hand from his balls, and let is join the other in caressing his manhood. She continued her massage for a few seconds, but abruptly stopped, sitting back between his legs.

"Huh?" Ike exclaimed as he realised she had relinquished his package from her hands.

"You didn't think I was going to do all the work did you?" Mia asked playfully as Ike smiled and pushed her chest so that she lay on the floor. He put a knee between her closed legs and pushed one leg outwards to expose her intimate area to him.

"Ike, please..." Mia pleaded as Ike worked his way up her body, caressing her every part as he did so.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He assured her as he pulled off both of her black sleeves and began untie the lace holding her orange dress. He pulled the dress down over Mia's shoulders, but stopped just before exposing her breasts.

"Ike, what's wrong?" Mia whined as she looked up to see him staring at her face.

"Mia, are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"Yes, please Ike, I want you so badly!" She exclaimed and Ike pulled his body up to Mia's face and gave her a passionate kiss. She reciprocated the kiss and rammed her tongue into his mouth, causing him to involuntarily moan from the pleasurable surprise.

Ike broke the kiss and returned to lowering the woman's dress. He pulled it slowly down, revealing her breasts, covered by a bra, he momentarily ignored Mia's breasts and continued his descent of her body, finally arriving at her waist. Once again, he paused, pulled himself up, kissed his lover passionately, and returned to undressing the woman. He finally lowered the dress past her panties and pulled it straight off of her legs. After completing the voyage, he stood back to take in the full beauty of the woman he could now call his own.

"Mia."

"Yes, Ike."

"Did you know you're beautiful?"

"Oh, Ike, please, take me now!" With this exclamation, Ike removed his shirt from his torso, and his headband, leaving him completely nude, and got on top of Mia, removing her white headband, letting her hair flop in front of her face. Ike laughed at this whilst Mia just humphed and pushed the hair to the sides of her face. She then saw Ike's face in front of hers, and saw it close into hers, locking them together in another passionate kiss, the most energetic yet.

Whilst they were locked by the mouth, Ike took the opportunity to curl his hands behind Mia's back and undo her bra, pulling it off her arms and tossing it to the side. He then broke the kiss to manoeuvre his face to where Mia's ample rack was. He proceeded to place his mouth over the left nipple and begin sucking the breast, pulling as much of it into his mouth as possible, letting his tongue roll the nipple in small circles as he sucked in, and then released, the breast repeatedly.

Mia moaned loudly at every one of Ike's movements, letting him work his magic as he moved on to the right breast, also squeezing both with his hands.

"Oh! Ike, I- Uh! It's so g- Hah!" Mia screamed, the pleasure from Ike's sucking becoming too much for the slim girl to take. Mercifully, Ike left Mia's breasts and lowered himself to be aligned with her throbbing vagina, he gently licked the clit round in circles, Mia moaning heavily all the while.

Soon Ike began pulling himself up Mia's body, kissing and caressing her all the way, until he made it back up to her face, where he planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips, causing her to involuntarily lick them, much to Ike's delight.

"You ready for this?" Ike asked as he began to prod Mia's soaking pussy, she nodded in consent. Ike slowly pushed himself into Mia, the woman moaning loudly all the while. Suddenly he stopped about halfway inside.

"Wait, Mia, am I your first?" Ike asked his companion, concern laced in his voice.

"Ike, I always wanted you to be my first, and you are." With this statement, Ike let a sigh of relief escape from within him.

"Am I yours?" Mia asked of Ike, almost certain that she was.

"Absolutely. I have never dreamed of making love to anyone except you." Ike then carried on pushing his manhood inside Mia, who attempted to reply to him but opened her mouth only to let a loud moan jump from her lips, which Ike then pressed against his own. As he did so, he increased the speed of his pumping, causing Mia to continually moan into his mouth, causing him to get even more turned on. Suddenly, Mia broke the kiss.

"Wait, Ike, what if I get pregnant."

"Mia, I promise I'll stop before I finish."

"But I don't want to put you through that."

"Well, what then?"

"I know, when you're nearly there ram it in my ass!"

"What?!"

"Is that too much for you?"

"No, it's just unusual, that's all."

"Are we everyday people, Ike?" Ike smirked at this remark and continued to ram himself into his lover, also continuing to kiss her passionately.

Soon after, Ike pulled out of Mia's pussy, she knew exactly what was going on, she turned on her side and brought her legs up to her chest to fully expose her anus to Ike. He slowly began to push his penis inside, causing Mia to moan more rapidly, it was clear to Ike that this was giving her much more pleasure much more quickly, so he began to pump into her more rapidly, her moaning turned to screaming as he rammed her as quick as he was doing to her pussy. She screamed his name over and over and rocked her body in time with Ike's thrusts.

Very soon, Ike moaned loudly and unloaded himself inside Mia's back passage, quickly filling her up and letting it burst out in an intimate explosion. Mia panted heavily as Ike pulled out of her ass, his manhood no longer erect, but spent. His manly fluids oozed out of Mia's anus, which was now returning to it's original tightness.

"Ike.._*pant*_..that was.._*pant*_..so incredible!" Mia lay on the blankets, completely exhausted, with a contented smile crossing her lips.

"Same here!" Ike laid down next to his companion and lover, gazing lovingly into her emerald eyes, seeing his love reflected straight back into his ultramarine ones.

"I love you so much, Ike."

"I love you with all my heart, Mia." Said woman let a big grin cross her face as she straddled her lover, pushing him to the ground and giving a series of kisses.

"Again already? You know, I think one is enough for more that three minutes Mia." Ike managed a sentence between kisses that made Mia roll her eyes.

"No, silly!" She exclaimed, playfully pushing Ike's nose with the tip of her finger.

They didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Enjoy that? Please please please R&R (Read and Review). The next few chapters should wrap up the story, and then I can concentrate on some other projects I've been working on casually! By the way, both my stories so far have had a hallmark, guess what it is. (Clue-its in the sex scenes). Oh yeah, and be sure to drop by my new community, entitled "The Mia community", link to the forum is there too, so please subscribe and make some posts.**


	6. The Bridge of Love

**I want to get this and my other current story finished, as I have a great idea for a new fic but I want to finish these two first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Ike woke up to the sound of soft breathing, he looked down to see Mia, his lover, resting her head on his chest, sleeping soundly, the sunlight crept in through a crack in the tent flap and illuminated a strip of the woman's face. Ike reached down and brushed some of Mia's violet hair out of her face,, rubbing it between his fingers as he did so, felling its softness. Mia was woken by this contact and mumbled something incoherent before shifting in the bed of blankets to face Ike.

"Morning." Ike smiled down at his lover, who mirrored the smile back at him.

"Morning, Ike. Last night was amazing." Mia reminisced about their antics the night before and grinned, remembering Ike's size.

"I know, I was there." Mia giggled at this and pulled herself up to Ike's face, kissing him intently and holding him tight, as if she was afraid to let him go. Ike reciprocated the kiss by slipping his tongue into Mia's mouth, causing her to moan as she tasted his passion for her.

"I love you, Ike." Mia broke the kiss and repeated what she had told him for the first time last night.

"I love you too, Mia. With all my heart." Ike smiled as he elaborated on what he had told his companion the previous night, also for the first time.

"Even more than Mist?"

"I love you both evenly, but in different ways."

"Is that your way of stopping her giving you a kick in the balls?" Mia teased, surprised when she got a genuine answer.

"It's exactly that." Ike said with a grin, watching Mia's stunned expression.

"You know I was just teasing, right?"

"Yeah, but it looks like I won." Ike said playfully as Mia closed her eyes and laid back on his chest."It's almost dawn, fancy a sparring session?"

"Wow, boss, I never thought you would be the one to offer to spar." Mia raised an eyebrow at Ike's proposition.

"Boss? Are you going to interchange your names for me randomly now?" Ike had a look of bewilderment of his features, Mia grinned and stroked his cheek.

"No, Ike for love, boss for fighting."

"What about in between?" Mia grinned as Ike said this.

"There is no in between." Ike grinned at this also and pulled his face to Mia's locking them in yet another passionate kiss.

"Anyway," Mia said, looking out of the tent flap, "we'd better get going if you don't want Mist to cry too much over you." Mia gave Ike a playful look, which he returned.

"The more she cries, the better it'll feel for her when we return."

"And she's got Boyd." Mia stated matter of factly.

"She what?"

"Oh, didn't you know?"

"No, since when?"

"Since we defeated Ashera, you really should pay attention to your own sister, she's the only family you've got left."

"I suppose I'm lucky in that I've got family at all." Ike directed at Mia, who closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"I suppose you are..." Mia began to cry, when Ike pulled her into a tight hug. This only exacerbated her mourning, causing her to burst into tears. He held Mia for as long as she needed, eventually, she shakily regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, Ike." Se apologised, looking at Ike with remorse in her eyes.

"No, really it's fine. We all sometimes need a shoulder to cry on."

"Even you?" Mia asked of Ike, doubting that he's ever admit to crying.

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Titania, after my father died."

"Oh, Ike!" Mia cried, throwing her arms around him, her view of him as a cold stone wall when it came to emotions completely changed.

* * *

After the both of them had packed and eaten breakfast, they st off south, down towards Oribes bridge. That was where they would camp for the second night.

"Ike." Mia got her companion's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave?" Mia knew this question would be difficult to answer for him, but she felt she had to know. Ike sighed heavily.

"Well, I dunno, really. I suppose I just felt that I'd run my course here."

"You make it sound as if you're some immortal god who travels from world to world, killing other gods and goddesses." Mia said playfully.

"Well, aren't I?" Ike replied, grinning at Mia.

"No, Ike, you may have killed some goddesses in your time, but a simple desert can beat you, so you'd make a rubbish immortal." Mia smiled back at Ike, who let a small laugh escape him.

"Ha, I guess you're right Mia."

"As always." Mia said casually.

" It's just gone past noon, want to rest here?" Ike asked, pointing to a fallen log nearby.

"Why not?" Mia replied jumping off of her horse and walking over to the log, waiting for Ike to join her. He also dismounted, and sat on the log, Mia proceeding to sit in his lap, both of her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Mia rested her head on Ike's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful spot here." Mia said calmly.

"Hmm..." Ike seemed to be mellow and lost in his thoughts. Mia caught on to this, and decided that a kiss was exactly what he needed to bring him back to the real world. She slipped her tongue down his throat, casing him to involuntarily moan at her passionate actions.

They kissed for a good hour and a half, remounting their horses to try and reach Oribes before nightfall.

* * *

They managed to reach the bridge, but it was already becoming dark and Ike had to find wood quickly so they could get a fire started before it became pitch black. When he returned, Mia was setting up the tent. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck, casing her to put her head back at his passionate acts.

"Ike, please, we've got things to do." Mia pleaded as Ike began to knead her body, hitting plenty of sweet spots Mia never even knew she had.

"Nothing can be that important, babe." Ike whispered as he began to untie her dress, eventually letting it fall to the floor, Mia turned around in his arms, undoing the belt on his trousers, letting them fall to the floor also, eventually, the both of the were nude, feeling all parts of each other's bodies. They managed to make their way to the floor. Ike slipped his hand between Mia's legs, rubbing her pussy gently as she moaned and pleaded for him to increase his sensual actions. He responded by slipping two fingers deep inside Mia unexpectedly, causing her to literally scream his name, she kept moaning louder and louder as Ike gradually inserted more fingers into her, eventually managing to get all four finders into her, and his thumb rubbing her clit at the same time.

Soon, Mia orgasmed, her intimate juices flowing over Ike's hand as she moaned his name over and over. He removed his hand from deep within Mia, bringing it up to his mouth and licking off a mouthful of her cum seductively. She pushed him down to the ground and brought his penis up to full size through massaging, she then began to lick the end, slowly but surely taking him into her mouth. He began to moan her name as she ran her mouth up and down his length, igniting a feeling in Ike like no other. Eventually, her actions began to cause something to bubble up inside Ike as he moaned louder, suddenly, his manly fluid exploded into Mia's mouth. She loved the salty taste, and lapped up every last drop, wiping it from around her lips. Ike the set up the tent and they fell asleep in each other's arms, their energy spent.

* * *

**There you go, they're nearing the fort, so the story should be wrapped up pretty soon. I wanted to explore this kind of sexual scene, because of the two I've already written, I never really went into this kind of sex. R&R, please.**


End file.
